This invention relates in general to ammunition and particular to a new and useful projectile but which includes a hollow projectile body having a exterior surface with an annular groove and with openings made in the groove through the wall of the body to the interior and with a rotating plastic band positioned in the groove and having portions thereof extending through the openings.
German OS No. 31 42 636 discloses a projectile body carrying an injection molded rotating band of plastic which is received in an annular groove in the rear portion of the projectile shell, with the groove being provided with spaced apart webs. The webs are frontally bent out and, in a preferred embodiment, have grooved or milled front faces, to ensure a firm hold of the rotating band even under high angular acceleration. These prior art projectiles have proved satisfactory in practice.